gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lazy Susan
|likes = Stan Pines; Her cats; Fishing; Fixing things |allies = Stan Pines |occupation = Waitress at Greasy's Diner |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |quote = "He might even be behind me right now! Let me see. Whoa, whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" |pets = Donald, Sandy, and Mr. Cat Face (cats) }} "Lazy" Susan Wentworth is a recurring character in Gravity Falls. She works as a waitress at Greasy's Diner. As her name implies, she is known for her lazy eye. She was briefly Stan's girlfriend. History Lazy Susan is first seen writing down an order at Greasy's Diner in "Tourist Trapped," while Norman breaks the glass of the door to open it for Mabel. In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," she is seen "fishing" at Lake Gravity Falls on the Opening Day of Fishing Season, holding out a frying pan alongside her fishing rod, and calling for the fish to jump in. The day before Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and Dipper go to eat at Greasy's Dinner for breakfast in "Dipper vs. Manliness," she was hit by a bus. However, she seems fine and is able to work as usual. The following day, Grunkle Stan is shown to have a crush on her, so Mabel tries to spark their romance and offers Stan some help. Later in the episode when Mabel brings Stan to the diner, Lazy Susan actually laughs at one of his jokes, then gives Stan her phone number and a piece of pie on the house. However, during the episode's end credits, we can hear Lazy Susan leaving Stan a message asking him to call her back, and he starts getting annoyed, possibly meaning that he no longer has a crush on her. She is quite upset when one of her cats, Mr. Cat-Face, refuses to greet Stan over the telephone. In "Irrational Treasure," Lazy Susan is seen riding in a horse wagon with Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket during Pioneer Day. In "Little Dipper," she is seen sitting on a bench at the bus stop with Gideon Gleeful. She attempts to make friendly conversation with him, but is quickly freaked out by Gideon's rant about revenge, and doesn't get on the bus when it comes. In "Summerween," she appears dressed as a big ball of yarn with her cats climbing all over it, giving huge amounts of candy to Trick-or-Treaters. She only gives one piece of candy each to Mabel, Soos, Candy Chiu, and Grenda, because Dipper was not wearing a costume. In "Dreamscaperers," one of Grunkle Stan's memories is of Lazy Susan having a date with him. During the date Stan points out that her "eye is weird". Soon after he realizes that he made a mistake going on a date with her in the first place. Consequently, Stan makes up a non-specific excuse and flees from his date with Lazy Susan. Lazy Susan makes another appearance in "Gideon Rises." She is seen at the Grand Closing of the Mystery Shack, openly complementing on how Gideon's psychic ability was able to discover the secret ingredient to her coffee omelette. Far later in the episode she is seen at the Gideon-bot's crash site with other citizens of Gravity Falls, where Stan exposes Gideon as a fraud. She makes another appearance in "The Hide Behind," when Dipper is interviewing local Gravity Falls residents about the mysterious sightings of the creature from lumberjack legends. In "TV Shorts 2," she appears as a guest on "Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray?," alongside her cats, whom she has dressed up in little clothes. In "Scary-oke," she attends the "Mystery Shack is Back" party, bringing a pie with her. In the "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" segment, Hands Off, Lazy Susan is seen running a booth at the Gravity Falls Swap Meet, selling baby parts. She later runs away screaming after seeing Grunkle Stan's new hands which were made by Mabel. In "Society of the Blind Eye", she witnesses the Gnomes trying to take her pie on her way home from work. Just as she tries to phone in to report what she saw, the Blind Eye Society sneaks up from behind and kidnaps her. They later erase her memory. Personality Lazy Susan is good-natured and has a rather odd sense of humor. She enjoys fixing things, although she is untalented at doing so. She loves cats and owns three, named Donald, Sandy, and Mr. Cat Face. She is extremely codependent in her love life, as exhibited by her incessant calls to Stan Pines in their short-lived relationship. Lazy Susan is also rather oblivious, shown by her not knowing what type of Summerween outfits Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Soos were wearing. Appearance Lazy Susan wears light blue eye shadow and has her lazy eye closed unless she manually lifts it with her fingers. She also wears pinkish mauve lipstick and has been said to wear mascara. She has gray hair in a beehive hairstyle, a grayish rose dress, and a white apron around her waist with a brown stain that looks like coffee. She has a hint of a double-chin. Her fingernails are long and are usually painted red. Her nails are painted blue in "Tourist Trapped" and "Summerween." Sightings Quotes Trivia *Her name is a reference to a rotating tray by the same name. **In "The Hide Behind", she proves this even more when she continually spins around in a circle. *Her phone number is 555-0155. *In "Dipper vs Manliness," Lazy Susan left at least 36 messages on Grunkle Stan's home phone. *She loves cats, and has 3, Donald, Sandy, and Mr. Cat Face. *The secret ingredient to her coffee omelette is coffee. *She smells like onions.The Hide Behind es:La_Vaga_Susan Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Adults